walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Enid (TV Series)
Enid is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident living at the Alexandria Safe-Zone, who took her in after her parents were devoured by walkers while trying to jump-start a car. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Very little is known about Enid's life before or during the outbreak other than she was living with her parents. It is mentioned she used to cut her father's hair. Her father might have taught her the JSS motto. Post-Apocalypse Enid and her parents had been surviving on their own for an extended amount of time. While trying to jump-start their car, Enid's parents were killed by a swarm of walkers, leaving Enid by herself. She remained proactive in the wake of their deaths, however, by gathering food and making shelter for herself. Eventually she wandered up to the gates of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, albeit reluctantly, and was welcomed in by the community. She lived with Olivia during her stay, and it took her three weeks to say a single word to anyone because of the shock that she had experienced outside. Season 5 "Remember" Enid can be seen briefly at the start of the episode when the group approaches the safe-zone gates. Rick Grimes's son Carl looks around and sees Enid watching from a window outside the gate. Carl meets Enid when she is hanging out with two other teenagers living in the community, Mikey and Ron. She comes off as cold towards Carl, telling him to "pull it together, sport". She is not engaging in what Ron and Mikey are doing and simply sits on the bed with a book. Carl later sees her sneaking out of Alexandria, over the fence into the woods, into which he follows her. She gives Carl the slip and goes to an unknown place. Later, Enid witnesses the confrontation between Glenn Rhee and Aiden Monroe at the town gates, having slipped back in, and ignores Carl when he asks her if she doesn't like him. "Try" Carl tries to follow Enid out again, but loses sight of her. She calls him out from an unseen location, saying that he is too loud. He tries to persuade her to go back, but she tells him that he scares her. They run out into the woods together and talk briefly. Carl tries to ask about her past, but Enid just remarks that they belong outside the walls. A group of walkers approach and they hide inside a hollow tree trunk. Enid says that the world belongs to walkers now, and the survivors are just living in their world. He briefly touches her hand and leans in to kiss her, but stops, and Enid teases him that he is afraid of her too. Later, they return to Alexandria and witness Rick and Pete brawling in the streets. Season 6 "First Time Again" Enid is sitting by the lake when Carl comes in and sits next to her. She holds his hand while Ron watches from afar. "JSS" Enid tries to get into Carl's house after the Wolves infiltrate Alexandria and brutally slaughter its citizens. Carl believes he is under attack, but opens the door to find Enid, who is shocked to see him pointing a weapon at her. Enid tells Carl that she is leaving Alexandria and came to say goodbye. Carl refuses to let her go outside and makes her help him protect his sister Judith from the Wolves. Whilst on guard, Enid tells Carl that Alexandria is too big to protect everyone. Carl tells Enid not to tell him goodbye, to which Enid replies that she won't. She starts to tell Carl "That's the way we..." referring to how she and Carl were able to sneak outside the walls together. Later, when Ron is being chased by a Wolf, she and Carl leave the house to help him. Carl shoots The Wolf and tells Ron to come inside for protection, but Ron refuses due to his strained relationship with Carl. Enid and Carl go back inside. After the attack, Carl is still on guard and calls out to Enid's, without getting any responses. Eventually, he discovers a note left on the floor that says "Just Survive Somehow", realizing that she has left Alexandria. "Heads Up" Enid is first seen throwing a water bottle to Glenn, telling him "Heads up". Enid tells Glenn that Alexandria was attacked, and then runs away before he can question her further. Glenn chases Enid into the street but loses her. Glenn finds her hiding in a restaurant and orders her to return to Alexandria. Enid points a gun at him but begrudgingly complies when he wrests it away from her. Glenn and Enid find green balloons left over from Rick's walker-herding mission, and Enid suggests they use them to distract walkers. Glenn directs her to a bush concealing more balloons and a helium tank. As Enid inflates more balloons, Glenn lectures her about acting rashly out of fear. They arrive at Alexandria to find it surrounded by walkers. Enid's mood sinks but Glenn insists they forge ahead. "Start to Finish" Enid first appears when she and Glenn watch walkers swarm into Alexandria from afar. She looks on with tears, beginning to walk away when Glenn stops her. He informs her that you lose people when you walk away from them and their troubles more so than when people die horrifically. Later, Enid and Glenn climb a tree to get a closer look of the horrors going on in Alexandria. They spot Maggie, Glenn's wife, trapped on an unsteady guard tower. Enid's hope for the Alexandrians shrinks even more when she sees her in trouble. "No Way Out" Carefully sneaking into a church outside Alexandria's fences, Enid and Glenn search for weapons that may be hidden that they could use in order to save Maggie. Whilst searching, Enid finds a Bible quote on the church walls: "Faith without works is dead." This reminds her of the loss of her parents. Enid asks Glenn what he meant when he said if you run, you lose people, even after they're gone. He tells her that she has to hold on to who she is to honor those who have made her the person she is. After, he tells her that her parents are not dead because Enid is alive. When Glenn asks her to stay at the church whilst he gets Maggie, Enid utterly refuses, saying that she can handle herself and insists she will help him save her because he was right that they must not give up on Alexandria. Enid formulates a plan to get Maggie down and informs him that she will follow him even without his consent. Continuing their raid in the church, Enid finds a gun and hands it to him. When asked once more to stay at the church, she refuses again. Enid and Glenn enter Alexandria. Glenn distracts the walkers by shooting them, drawing them away from the platform Maggie is trapped on whilst Enid runs over to Maggie and climbs up and joins her, where they see that Glenn is becoming overrun by walkers, but they are relieved when Abraham and Sasha open fire on the walkers, saving Glenn's life at the last minute. Enid and Maggie are helped down by Abraham and Sasha. Enid and the others get into the truck that Daryl, Sasha, and Abraham used to return to Alexandria and leave a fuel trail, then light it on fire, luring the walkers in and killing a large number of them whilst Rick and the Alexandrians kill the rest of the walkers. She helps others by slaughtering walkers. The morning after all the walkers have been killed, Enid rests outside the infirmary with the other Alexandrians. "The Next World" Maggie finds Enid alone and encourages her to pitch in and help get Alexandria back on track. She tells Enid that she's around if she wants to talk. Later, In another part of the woods, Carl and Enid walk, and Enid wonders why they keep coming out there. "Because we're kids, that's what they do", says Carl, "We're not kids", Enid mutters in response. They hear a noise, Enid hides and Carl draws his gun, but they relax once Carl realizes it's just Spencer and Michonne. Enid announces that she doesn't want to come out to the woods anymore. "Okay", Carl says flatly, and gathers his belongings. As they head back through the woods, Carl and Enid see a walker in the distance. Over Enid's protests, Carl tries to draw it toward him, and stops her from killing it. "You wouldn't understand", he says, telling her to "go home". She leaves him for the walls. "East" Enid is in the pantry when Maggie stops by to eat lunch before starting another shift. Enid insists that she cover Maggie’s shift so she can rest. Later, Enid arrives at Maggie’s where she asks for Enid’s help. Enid cuts her hair, and Maggie smiles at her new look. Enid watches in shock as Maggie doubles over in pain and collapses to the floor, screaming as she clutches her stomach. "Last Day on Earth" Enid pleads with Carl to join the group on their journey to take Maggie to the Hilltop. Carl refuses and locks her in the armory. Enid screams at Carl, asking what will happen if Carl and the others don’t return. “Just survive somehow,” he says, echoing her personal mantra. Season 7 "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" Enid appears in Rick's dream sequence of everyone having dinner. "Service" Enid is present in the church with the other Alexandria residents when Rick calls a meeting in an attempt to locate the missing guns. Later on the street, David and a group of Saviors taunt Enid over some green balloons, the same ones that she and Glenn used to get Maggie's attention a couple months earlier before the herd invaded Alexandria. David makes Enid say "please" a few times before touching her cheek and warning her to be careful next time. "Go Getters" Enid will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Enid has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Enid and Carl are shown to have a very animated and ambiguous relationship, as neither is truly able to decide which way they want to go with their kinship, but keep changing their thoughts on each other dramatically. The two initially showed an interest in each other's lifestyle. This is shown when Carl follows Enid when he sees her sneaking out of Alexandria and when Enid was moderately shocked at Carl's reaction to being offered video games. When Carl follows Enid out of Alexandria, he loses her and is forced to give up his chase. When she returns to the community later, he asks her if she liked him at all, to which she remains silent. Carl later follows Enid out of Alexandria again, though he loses her a second time. He follows her in the direction he believed she had gone in. Enid, without showing herself to him, calls him out for being terrible at staying quiet and being a bad tracker. She quickly gets bored of playing with him, and reveals herself after he failed to find her. Carl asks her why she sneaks out of the community, and she tells him that she is outside of the walls for the same reason he is; to experience the thrill of danger. Enid invites Carl to run through the forest with her, and they both take off at a dash. The two find a walker standing around in their designated path. Enid lures it in one direction with a kitchen timer and continues leading Carl through the forest. Eventually, the two run out of breath and stop next to a fallen tree. Carl compliments her survival skills and her knife. Enid shares a rare moment from her past, saying that the knife belonged to her mother. Carl asks what happened to her, but Enid brushes off the question, not seeing how it was important what had happened to her. Carl disagrees, saying how it's always important. Before Enid can say anything more, a bunch of walkers, chasing them from their run, appear and force them into hiding. Enid leads Carl to a thin, hollow tree which they both get inside of. Carl is immediately uncomfortable at being in there with her because he is unsure whether or not this would upset her. She explains to him that she believes life should always be the way it was for them in the forest. Carl then rubs her hand hesitantly but affectionately. He leans in, but pulls back, which makes Enid smile. She tells him that he's afraid of her too. Enid claimed that she was afraid of Carl to some extent, saying she didn't know why. During the Wolves attack, Enid goes to Carl's house, not wanting to leave without saying goodbye. He convinces her to stay and help him protect Judith, and repeatedly tries to convince her to stay. After the attack ends, Enid sneaks out, leaving only a note behind for him: Just Survive Somehow. After everything is settled in Alexandria, Carl and Enid travel out to the woods again. She wonders why they still come out here, as Carl replies 'Because we're kids, that's what we do'. Carl cares deeply for Enid, going to the point of literally locking her inside a closet to protect her from traveling with Rick and the group. Ron Anderson Ron and Enid have a strained relationship. It is unknown how their relationship started, but it can be seen that Ron cared for Enid, and vice versa. However, it can be safely assumed their relationship was one way and Enid didn't have the same feelings Ron had for her (evidence of this is how Enid never opened up to Ron about her past and how she kept going outside the walls without him). After the death of his father, Ron becomes noticeably distant from everybody. Enid is seen comforting him when he is upset in the episode "JSS". However, after this, Enid goes to Carl's house. During the Wolve's attack, Ron is nearly killed, but is saved by Carl. Carl tells him to go inside to his house, but when Ron sees Enid on the porch, he is visibly annoyed and feels betrayed. He declines and walks off, angry at both Carl and Enid. The two aren't seen interacting following this, as Enid goes outside the walls without him. He is, however, determined to get revenge on Carl for "stealing" his girlfriend. It was unknown how she responded to his death by Michonne or by the walker herd, but it was assumed that she was saddened by the death. Glenn Rhee Enid at first does not respect Glenn, and shows this by pointing a gun at him. She also calls him swear words. However, after the two month time skip, Enid is on good terms with him, and is friendly to Glenn, revealing that she trusts and admires him. Although her reaction to Glenn's death wasn't seen, it can be assumed that she was heartbroken when he was killed. She kept the balloons that they both used as a token of remembrance. When a savior took the balloons from her, she begged for them back and luckily for her, the savior abided her request. Maggie Greene Maggie and Enid are on good terms. In "No Way Out", Enid assists Glenn in rescuing Maggie when she is trapped on the lookout post surrounded by walkers. In "The Next World", Maggie finds Enid alone and encourages her to pitch in and help rebuild Alexandria. She tells Enid that she’s around if she wants to talk. In "East", Maggie stops by the pantry to eat lunch before starting another shift. Enid insists on taking Maggie’s shift so that she can rest. Later, Maggie asks for Enid’s help. Enid cuts her hair as Maggie explains she doesn’t want anything getting in her way. Enid is shown to be concerned for Maggie when she collapses to the floor, screaming in pain. In Last Day on Earth, Enid is insistent on going with the others to escort Maggie to the Hilltop so she can receive medical care. She is only stopped when Carl locks her in the closet, showing she cares deeply about Maggie’s welfare.}} Appearances Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Jane.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHpEbdiy0Uw References Seen at 10:19 Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:TV Series Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Alive